Sealed Move
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Sealed Move * Episode Number: 24 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 9/15/2003 * English Air Date: 12/20/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Castling Lucciola * Next: Quiet Move Summary The explosions set off by Lucciola cause a large section of the Guild Fortress to break off. Claus flies his vanship out of the debris as it crashes to the ground near Norkia. The massive impact creates a shockwave which damages the town and injures many people. Claus, Alvis, and Dio are brought to the Mad-thane estate, which has been converted into a makeshift hospital. Claus and Alvis leave Dio in the nurses' care and fly their vanship to the ruins of Claus and Lavie's house. The Alliance fleet heads for the Grand Stream with the objective of killing Maestro Delphine Eraclea. They engage a number of Guild Battle Ships in aerial combat. While the cannons of the Anatoray Battle Ships are unable to penetrate the armor of the Guild warships, the vanship squadrons are able to sink many of them with a torpedo attack. Maestro Delphine orders the remaining warships to fall back to Exile's location, and the Alliance fleet pursues them into the Grand Stream. Dio escapes from the hospital and steals a vanship. Claus uses the Guild communication device given to Alvis by Lucciola to contact the Silvana. Sophia instructs Claus to bring Alvis to the Dragon's Fangs. Synopsis A portion of the Guild fortress breaks apart and falls away from the Grand Stream into Anatoray. Claus escapes in the vanship that was brought with them to the Guild stronghold and takes Alvis and Dio to Norkia. Dio is then left in the care of the Mad-thane residence, which has been converted into a makeshift hospital. Claus takes Alvis back to his wrecked house, where they stay overnight. The combined Anatoray and Disith alliance fleet launches a surprise attack on the Guild fleet and, helped by the vanship squadrons, emerges victorious. It continues to pursue the withdrawing Guild ships into the Grand Stream. When Claus and Alvis are finally able to contact Lavie and the “Silvana” with Lucciola’s communicator, they are told to make a rendezvous at the Dragon’s Fangs. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * David Mad-thane * Holly Mad-thane * Hurricane Hawk * Fat Chicken * Sunny Boy * Michael Wednesday Disith characters * Nestor Messina Silvana crew members * Sophia Forrester * Wina Lightning * Arthur Campbell * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Sam Brown * Jim Saumarez * Wina Lightning * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Maestro Delphine Eraclea Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream ** Guild Fortress * Anatoray ** Norkia Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Urbanus * Vanships * Anatoray Battle Ships ** Claimh Solais ** Revenge ** Thunderer ** Audacious ** Minerve * Disith Battle Ships * Guild Battle Ships * Claudia Units Trivia *Sealed moves force chess players to guarantee their next move before adjourning a lengthy game to prevent an unfair advantage. In this sense, it carries the nuance of a fixed or predetermined destiny. *In chess, a sealed move is when a player is forced to guarantee his move before adjourning a lengthy game, to prevent him from having the advantage of using the duration of the break to think about it. *In the ruins of Claus and Lavie's house, Alvis finds a book written by Lavie which contains a lot of Greek writing. **The front cover reads Εγχειριδιο ("Manual"). **Sections on the page are titled Χρονογραφ ("Chronograph"), Κομπας ("Compas"), Σπαρκ μετερ ("Spark meter"), and Κλαυδιερ γυαγε ("Claudia gauge"). **Some of the writing may be a transliteration into Japanese rather than English, as the word βακα ("baka") can be seen. Category:Episodes